kedumimfandomcom_he-20200216-history
ויקי-קדומים לט"ו אייר תשע"ג
thumb|ימין|335 px|אתחלתא גאולה - חגיגות יום עצמאות בקדומים תשע"ג thumb|ימין|335 px|יאיר לפיד האמיתי - נאום חבר הכנסת מוזס - שווה צפייה - לסבא היו 18 ילדים !!! ב"ה, יום חמישי ט"ו באייר תשע"ג 25 באפריל 2013 =אקטואליה= לל"ג בעומר" "לכבוד" - יום ירושלים thumb|ימין|300px|שער המוגרבים - 2010 כנראה, הנושא המרכזי צילם:משתמש:אור פ הויקיפדיה העברית ברק רביד כתב באתר הארץ מיום 24 באפריל 2012 הפשרה בין ישראל לאונסק”ו: פקחים יבקרו בעיר העתיקה - בעסקה שהושגה בתיווך רוסי ואמריקאי, יידחו 5 החלטות נגד ישראל ומשלחת הארגון תגיע כדי לפקח על עבודות שיקום - מבלי לעסוק בגשר המוגרבים - בין השאר נאמר בכתבה: "במסגרת היוזמה הוצג המתווה הבא: # ישראל תאפשר למשלחת אונסק”ו לבוא לעיר העתיקה בירושלים ב-19 מאי כדי לפקח על עבודות שיקום ושיפוץ. עם זאת, המשלחת לא תיכנס להר הבית ולא תעסוק בסוגיית גשר המוגרבים. # ישראל תסכים להשתתף בישיבה של מומחים במטה אונסק”ו במאי שתעסוק במעלה המוגרבים שמוביל מרחבת הכותל המערבי להר הבית. # בתמורה, הפלסטינים יסכימו לדחות בחצי שנה חמש החלטות גינוי אנטי־ישראליות שהיו אמורות לעלות לדיון והצבעה באונסק”ו השבוע. מדובר בהחלטות בנושא הר הבית והעיר העתיקה בירושלים, בית לחם וחברון, מצב החינוך בעזה ומעלה המוגרבים. # הפלסטינים ידחו בשנה את כל הצעות ההחלטה האנטי־ישראליות שהיו צפויות לעלות בכינוס ועדה המורשת העולמית של אונסק”ו ביוני ההסכם לפי הניו-יורק טיימס Under the arrangement, a 2010 deal for a Unesco “action plan” to inspect and safeguard the cultural heritage of the Old City of Jerusalem and its walls, including archaeological work, will finally go into effect, with a visit by three experts in mid-May. A group of experts will also convene in Paris next month to discuss what is called the Mughrabi Ascent, the way that non-Muslim visitors (including the Israeli authorities) reach the Haram al-Sharif from the area of the Western Wall below. After a sand embankment there collapsed nearly 10 years ago, a temporary staircase was built, and it has proved controversial. The aim is to forge an agreement among Israel, the Palestinians and Jordan, which administers the Haram al-Sharif, on what should replace the temporary staircase. * המקור =מסורת ישראל= הלכה יומית: תפילת שחרית # צריך האדם לעמוד בתפילה לפני ה' בבגדים מכובדים, כדרך שנוהגים במקומו ללכת לפני אנשים גדולים, ולכן יש להתלבש באופן שהרגלים מכוסות, מלבד בארצות החמות מאד, שדרך לעמוד יחפים אפילו בפני בני אדם חשובים. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # אין להתפלל עם כפפות על ידיו, שיש בזה משום דרך גאוה. (שם) # טוב לתת צדקה קודם התפילה, שנאמר 'ואני בצדק אחזה פניך'. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # יש מקומות שנוהגים לתת צדקה כשמגיעים למילים 'והעושר והכבוד מלפניך... ואתה מושל בכל'. (שם) # ישהה האדם שעה מועטת קודם שיתפלל כדי שיכוין ליבו למקום. ואף שמידת חסידות לשהות שעה שלמה, אין כל אדם מחויב בכך, אלא די בשהייה מועטת, כשיעור הליכת שמונה טפחים. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צ) # וכן ישהה שיעור זמן כזה לאחר התפילה, שלא תיראה עליו כמשאוי, שממהר לצאת ממנה # ראוי לאדם לעמוד להתפלל מתוך אימה והכנעה, שנאמר 'עבדו את ה' ביראה'. (שו"ע ומשנ"ב סי' צג) # אף מי שאינו יכול לתת בליבו אימה והכנעה, לכל הפחות לא יתפלל מתוך שחוק וקלות ראש ודברים בטלים, ולא מתוך כעס, אלא מתוך שמחה של מצוה, ולכן אומרים 'תהלה לדוד' לפני חלק מהתפילות, שיש שם את הפסוקים 'רצון יראיו יעשה...', ו'שומר ה' את כל אוהביו halachotbeyom@gmail.com משנה יומית: מסכת שקלים הלימוד היום לע"נ הר"ר אלעזר מנחם בן שרגא יצחק ז"ל נודה מאד מאד למי שיזכיר בפה לפני הלימוד משנה ב: מַעֲשֶׂה בְּכֹהֵן אֶחָד שֶׁהָיָה מִתְעַסֵּק, וְרָאָה הָרִצְפָּה שֶׁהִיא מְשֻׁנָּה מֵחֲבֵרוֹתֶיהָ. בָּא וְאָמַר לַחֲבֵרוֹ. לֹא הִסְפִּיק לִגְמֹר אֶת הַדָּבָר עַד שֶׁיָּצְתָה נִשְׁמָתוֹ, וְיָדְעוּ בְיִחוּד שֶׁשָּׁם הָאָרוֹן נִגְנַז: כאמור במשנה הקודמת, מסורת היתה בבית רבן גמליאל ורבי חנניא סגן הכהנים, שהארון היה גנוז במחילה שפתחה בדיר העצים. מביאה המשנה מעשה בענין זה: מַעֲשֶׂה בְּכֹהֵן אֶחָד בעל מום, הפסול לעבודה, שֶׁהָיָה מִתְעַסֵּק - היה עוסק בניקוי העצים מתולעים, כדי להעלותם על גבי המזבח, וְרָאָה הָרִצְפָּה - מרצפת אחת, בדיר העצים, שֶׁהִיא מְשֻׁנָּה מֵחֲבֵרוֹתֶיהָ, והבין שהוציאו ממקומה והחזירוה, והיא האבן המכסה על פי המחילה המוליכה למקום גניזת הארון. בָּא וְאָמַר זאת לַחֲבֵרוֹ, ולֹא הִסְפִּיק לִגְמֹר אֶת הַדָּבָר ולומר בדיוק היכן היא אותה אבן, עַד שֶׁיָּצְתָה נִשְׁמָתוֹ, לפי שאין רצון ה' שיידעו בדיוק היכן הארון גנוז, וְיָדְעוּ בְיִחוּד - בבירור שֶׁשָּׁם, בדיר העצים, הָאָרוֹן נִגְנַז. halachotbeyom@gmail.com וְנִקְדַּשְׁתִּי בְּתוֹךְ בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל – הנגלה של לג בעומר. תשעג הרב מוטי אלון משוחח על הפשט ועל הדרש של ל"ג בעומר. הוא מתחיל בציטוט הפשט: והוא עובר לדון במעשה רבי עקיבא והביא מפרשת השבוע, פרשת אמור: המטרה שלא יהיה חלל, אלה מקודש, לתמיד ומכאן "קידוש ה'" - הפסוקים האלה הם חתימה לפרשיות: אחרי-מות, קדושים. בתחילת פרשת קדושים נאמר:"להבדיל מפתיחות שונות בספר ויקרא, המתחילות במילים "דבר אל בני ישראל", באה בפתיחת פרשת קדושים גם המילה "כל". ונדרש בספרא, כמובא בפירושו של רש"י על הפסוק: מלמד שהפרשה נאמרה בהקהל. ומפני מה נאמרה בהקהל? מפני שרוב גופי תורה תלוים בה. כלומר: משה לימד את פסוקי התורה האלה לכל עם ישראל ביחד, ולא לימד לאחדים כדי שילמדו את הרבים, כנזכר במקומות אחרים. הרב מוטי אלון מצטט בהקשר זה, את פרשנותו של ר' קלונימוס קלמן עפשטיין (תלמידו של ר' אלימלך מליז'נסק) בעל פירוש "מאור ושמש" למילים הפותחות וחותמות את פרשתנו: "קדושים תהיו כי קדוש אני": "... וזהו פירוש הפסוק 'וידבר ה' אל משה לאמר דבר אל כל עדת בני ישראל ופי' רש"י מלמד שנאמרה פרשה זו בהקהל פי' פרשה זו של קדושים תהיו בהקהל, היינו שאי אפשר לאדם שיזכה אל הקדושה אא"כ שיהיה בכנסיה יחד עם הקהל בעבדות ה' מפני שרוב גופי תורה תלויין בה... אבל אם האדם ירצה להמשיך עליו קדושת הבורא ב"ה א"א אלא בהקהל יחד לעבדו שכם אחד". לדבריו, המילה "כי" בפסוק אינה מילת סיבה אלא מילת ההנגדה "אלא", ולפיכך ניסיונם של יחידים או קבוצות להתבדל ב"קדושתם" אין לה תכלית. יסודה של קדושת החברה הישראלית נעוץ ביכולת של יחידיה לראות עצמם חברה אחת – ב"הקהל". מי שחפץ בקדושה חייב לראות עצמו חלק מרבים, אשר כולם יחד ערבים זה לזה ליצירת אקלים לאומי מיוחד ונבדל, מרומם ונשגב ("קדוש"), המאופיין ברשות רבים מוסרית יותר, א-לוקית יותר, שביטוייה ההכרחיים הם אחווה ואכפתיות, כמו גם הנהגה לאומית בעלת אוריינטציה חברתית ומערכת משפטית תואמת. הציבור אינו אלא אוסף של יחידים, אשר מידת מחויבותם לסולידאריות ולצדק חברתי ולכבוד האדם תקבע את רמת ועומק קדושת מקור ציטוט פיסקה זאת: קובי עמר : "פרשת קדושים - פרשייה חברתית" היצר הרע שלי נעלב ומתבייש ממני! ימי ספירת העומר באים לתקן דבר בנפשו של היהודי העומד לפני קבלת תורה. הא ראיה, שמנחת העומר הקריבה ביום הראשון לספירת העומר באה מן השעורים, שהוא מאכל בהמה. מנחת שעורים אחרת מביאה סוטה החשודה בבגידה בבעלה. אין יותר מְנָחוֹת הבאות משעורים. בעשרת ימי תשובה אנו מתקנים ומתכפרים על עבירות שעשינו, מה אנחנו אמורים לתקן בימי הספירה במשך 49 יום. בספרים העוסקים בפנימיות התורה כתוב שאנו אמורים לתקן בימי הספירה את המידות הלא טובות שלנו, וכפי שאומרים ביהי רצון שלפני ספירת העומר: וּבְכֵן, יְהִי רָצוֹן מִלְּפָנֶיךָ יְ-הֹוָה אֱ-לֹהֵינוּ וֵא-לֹהֵי אֲבוֹתֵינוּ שֶׁבִּזְכוּת סְפִירַת הָעוֹמֶר שֶׁסָּפַרְתִּי הַיּוֹם יְתֻקַּן מַה שֶׁפָּגַמְתִּי בִּסְפִירָה (השייך לאותו הלילה). וְאֶטָּהֵר וְאֶתְקַדֵּשׁ בִּקְדֻשָּׁה שֶׁל מַעְלָה. וְעַל יְדֵי זֶה יֻשְׁפַּע שֶׁפַע רַב בְּכָל הָעוֹלָמוֹת וּלְתַקֵּן אֶת נַפְשׁוֹתֵינוּ וְרוּחוֹתֵינוּ וְנִשְׁמוֹתֵינוּ מִכָּל סִיג וּפְגַם. וּלְטַהֲרֵנוּ וּלְקַדְּשֵׁנוּ בִּקְדֻשָׁתְךָ הָעֶלְיוֹנָה. אָמֵן סֶלָה: "מִכָּל סִיג וּפְגַם", ולא מכל מעשה או עבירה. תיקון המידות הוא עבודה הרבה יותר קשה מתקון המעשה, כי מידה לא טובה מביאה את האדם למעשים הרבה יותר גרועים ממה שהוא עושה בעשותו חטא פה ושם. להלן ספור להמחשה: מעשה באדם שיצא לטיול בג'ונגל. נהנה ממראה החיות המקפצות בין העצים, עקב אחר ציפרים נדירות והתענג על צלילי היער. לפתע, פגש קוף שעמד לידו ובחן אותו. הקוף התגלה כידידותי והציע לאיש להראות לו את קסמי היער. "אתה יודע..." פנה האיש לקוף, "...יכול להיות שאנחנו קרובי משפחה", הקוף מתענין והאיש ממשיך "יש אצלנו אחד האומר שבני אדם נולדו מן הקופים, אולי אנחנו אפילו בני דודים". הקוף מתלהב מ"בן דודו" החדש ומתלווה להראות לו את קסמי היער. תוך כדי טיול הבחינו השניים באריה רעב מתקרב. האיש קופא תחתיו, אולם הקוף לא מאבד את עשתונותיו, התחיל לטפס על העץ הסמוך, תוך שהוא מושך אחריו את "בן דודו". האריה נעצר בתחתית העץ ואמר: "איני זז מכאן עד שאחד מכם יורד, ואז אשחרר את השני". האיש הביט בקוף בחרדה, אולם הקוף הרגיעו: "אצלנו לא נוטשים חברים, אל דאגה". כך ישבו השניים על העץ זמן ממושך עד שהתעייפו. הקוף הציע שכל אחד ינמנם שעה קלה, כאשר אחד ישן והשני ישמור, וחוזר חלילה. האיש עצם את עיניו לשעה קלה. כעבור שעה שקע הקוף בשינה והאיש עמד על המשמר. מחשבות זדוניות עלו בליבו של האיש : "אם אפיל את הקוף הישן למטה, האריה יתן לי ללכת לחפשי". הוא דחף את הקוף הישן, אבל הקוף התעורר בענף שמתחת, לא אמר מילה, וחזר לטפס על אותו ענף שנדחף ממנו והמשיך לישון. האיש הרגיש נבזי והיה חסר נעימות מהקוף. לאחר מספר שעות שקע האריה בשינה עמוקה. הקוף אחז בידו של האיש, הוריד אותו מהעץ והראה לו את הדרך לצאת מהיער. לפני שנפרדו, לחש הקוף באזנו של האיש ואמר: "עשה לי טובה, אל תמשיך להסתובב ולהפיץ את השמועה שאנחנו קרובי משפחה, זה מעליב אותי". אדם מקולקל במידותיו, יכול להגיע למחוזות שגם היצר הרע לא חשב עליהם. בתפילת "על חטא" אנחנו אומרים: "עַל חֵטְא שֶׁחָטָאנוּ לְפָנֶיךָ בְּיֵצֶר הָרָע", האם יש חטאים שאינם תוצאה של היצר הרע ? – כן, יש חטאים, וכאמור לעיל חטאים הבאים ממידות מקולקלות, שיצר הרע נעלב ממעשינו, אפילו הוא לא העלה על דעתו שניתן להחטיא אותנו בהם. כמו כן אנחנו אומרים: "עַל חֵטְא שֶׁחָטָאנוּ לְפָנֶיךָ בְּאֹנֶס וּבְרָצוֹן". באונס ? הרי אונס רחמנא פטריה ? אונס, הקב"ה פוטר אותנו ? אלא הפירוש שיש חטאים שאנחנו אונסים את היצר הרע להחטיא אותנו בהם. הרבה מהחטאים הללו הם בענינים ש"בין אדם לחברו", קנאה, גאוה, תאוה, חמדה ועוד, כל אלה נמצא אותם, בדרך כלל, בחטאים ש"בין אדם לחבירו". על כן לפני מתן תורה, התורה מדגישה ש... "... וַיִּחַן שָׁם יִשְׂרָאֵל נֶגֶד הָהָר:" (ספר שמות פרק יט) . כאיש אחד , בלב אחד. לשירותכם - תמיד, בברכה וכל טוב יעקב שני - סופר סת"ם מדוע רבי יהודה בן בתירא לא עשה פסח שני חז"ל מביאים את מסכת פסחים הובא מקרה שבן נכר שהגיע מבבל עם עולי הרגל התגאה שאכל מקרבן הפסח יחד עם עולי הרגל בירושלים. רבי יהודה בן בתירא ששמע זאת ולא יכל להצטרף עליהם (בהמשך נבין למה), נתן לו עיצה ולפיה יכלו לגלות בירושלים את ההתחזות. והנה מה שנכתב בתלמוד (תרגום לעברית - לאחר מכן) . ההוא ארמאה דהוה סליק ואכיל פסחים בירושלים, אמר, כתיב יב כל בן נכר לא יאכל בו, כל ערל לא יאכל בו ואנא הא קאכילנא משופרי שופרי. אמר ליה רבי יהודה בן בתירא: מי קא ספו לך מאליה? - אמר ליה: לא. - כי סלקת להתם אימא להו: ספו לי מאליה. כי סליק אמר להו: מאליה ספו לי. אמרו ליה: אליה לגבוה סלקא. אמרו ליה: מאן אמר לך הכי? אמר להו: רבי יהודה בן בתירא, אמרו: מאי האי דקמן? בדקו בתריה ואשכחוהו דארמאה הוא, וקטלוהו. שלחו ליה לרבי יהודה בן בתירא: שלם לך רבי יהודה בן בתירא! דאת בנציבין ומצודתך פרוסה בירושלים. . תרגום: ארמי אחד היה מצטרף לעולי הרגל שעלו מבבל לחוג את הפסח בירושלים, מציג עצמו כיהודי, ואוכל קורבן פסח בירושלים. פעם התפאר באוזני ר' יהודה בן בתירה ואמר: כתוב בתורתכם (שמות יב:מג) "כל בן נכר לא יאכל בו" (בקרבן פסח), ואני הריני אוכל משופרא דשופרא... אמר לו ר' יהודה בן בתירה: וכי נותנים לך גם מן האליה? אמר לו: לאו. אמר לו: כאשר תעלה בפעם הבאה אמור להם שיתנו לך גם מן האליה. כשעלה ביקש מהם שיתנו לו מן האליה. אמרו לו: את האליה מקריבים לה'. מי אמר לך לאכול אליה? כשסיפר להם שר' יהודה בן בתירה יעץ לו לבקש כך, בדקו ומצאו שגוי הוא, ונכנס למקדש שלא כחוק. הרגוהו. שלחו לו חכמים לר' יהודה בן בתירא: אתה בנציבין ומצודתך פרוסה בירושלים (פסחים ג:ב). ' עולה שאלה מעניינת: מדוע רבי יהודה בן בתירא לא היה בעצמו בירושלים?' נאמר בתוספות מסכת פסחים דף ג עמוד ב "מאליה" ורבי יהודה בן בתירא שלא עלה לרגל י"ל שלא היה לו קרקע או זקן היה שאינו יכול להלך ברגליו דפטור מפסח כמו מראיה (מקרבן ראיה) א"נ נציבין חו"ל היא כדמוכח בסיפרי בפ' ראה ועוד בתרגום ירושלמי (בראשית י) וארך ואכד וכלנה בארץ שנער מתרגם והדס ונציבין כלומר היו לכל 3 סיבות: # י"ל שלא היה לו קרקע. # או זקן היה שאינו יכול להלך ברגליו דפטור מפסח כמו מראיה."נאמר בעלותך ליראות את פני ה', מי שיכול לעלות ברגליו להוציא חיגר וחולה וזקן וענוג (רמב"ם חגיגה ב) # אי נמי: נציבין חו"ל ולכן לא היו כל תושביה חייבים לעלות לרגל. * באותו נושא - עיין כאן =עם ישראל= השיבה thumb|300px|ימין| הקולות והסיפורים של Kasia, Katka, Maria e Tusi במהלך מסע בין ורשה וקרקוב בשנת 2008 פגשתי הרבה יהודים פולנים צעירים שגדלו קתולית, ועודדתי לחקור את שורשיהם היהודים. הם לא הכירו את המסורת העשירה שלהם, לא היה להם מושג מה זה אומר להיות יהודי ", אומר צוקר. עם חזרתו, ליקט את הקולות והסיפורים של Kasia, Katka, Maria e Tusi, הבמאי האמריקאי מספר את ההתאוששות האיטית של התודעה היהודית שלהם ובסרטו מנסה לעזור להעלות את המודעות לסיפורים האלה * המקור: בטאון קהילת מילאנו - איטליה על הסרט - השיבה היא סרט תיעודי באורך מלא המספר את סיפורו של הדור החדש הזה של פולנים שבוחנים ונאבקים עם סוגיות של זהות בחלל וירטואלי. הסיפור מסופר דרך חוויותיהן של ארבע נשים צעירות שיש לי שצולמו על פני תקופה של ארבע שנים, כפי שהוא לנווט את דרכם דרך מים מאתגרים. יחד, קאסיה, Katka, מריה וטוסיה לפצות תמונה מורכבת מקבוצה קטנה אך הולכים וגדלה בפולין, דור הודיעה על השואה, אבל אינו מוגדרת על ידו. זה סיפור מדהים שאני באמת חשתי הצורך לספר. כל אחד מסיפוריה של האישה יש ארבעה התפתל והסתובב לכיוונים מפתיעים ובלתי צפויים. * המקור כותב המאמר כתב: "למעשה, רוב האנשים בדרך כלל מאמינים היום שלושה מיתוסים בנוגע לפולין והאוכלוסייה היהודי לשעבר שלה: * פולין אינה אלא בית הקברות יהודים * זה המקום האנטישמי ביותר בעולם * לא יהודים חיים בפולין אף אחת מהטענות נכונים. במה שהיה פעם מוקדו של העולם היהודי, דור של צעירים פולנים כבר מגלה שורשים היהודים האבודים שלהם. ואלה יהודים צעירים "נסתרים" הם מתעוררים לתוך עולם לא כל כך מלא באנטישמיות ובשנאה, אבל פולין מאופיינת מקרה מפתיע ומוזר של "פילו אנטישמי", האהבה ואובססיה לכל הדבר היהודי. בתרבות אפורה עם מסורת אתנית קטנה, יהדות היא האלמנט האקזוטי הצבעוני בעברה של פולין. כיום, בוורשה ובערים אחרות, שיש לו חברה יהודית הוא "השיא מגניב", ומוסיקת כליזמר ולומד יידיש הן פעילות פופולריות עבור פולנים שאינם יהודים. סיפורה של להקה יהודית thumb|ימין|650 px| להקת ארמונ-יה - סיפור הקרוואן היהודים העשירים בעולם השבועון פורבס מונה את 25 היהודים העשירים בעולם. חמשת הראשונים הם : # Sheldon Adelson - The world’s 5th richest Jew is a gamblin’ man. Or he at least makes money off of those who are. Adelson, who landed 15th on Forbes rankings of billionaires, has obtained his $26.5 billion through casino ownership is Las Vegas. However, his closeness to vacationing citizens is not limited to those in Sin City; 40 percent of the money raised for the Birthright Foundation since 2007 have been contributed by Adelson. הקשר היהודי : If his Israeli newspaper and pro-Zionist donations aren’t enough to convince you, Sheldon Adelson is Jewish. # Michael Bloomberg - As the world’s 13th richest man, and fourth richest Jewish person, Michael Bloomberg’s net worth of $27 billion began with his work on Wall Street but drastically grew when he founded his own company, Bloomberg LP, in 1982. Despite being most talked about in recent years for his role as New York Mayor, this professional title has little to do with his growing financial wealth; Bloomberg voluntarily waived the usually allocated mayor’s salary and instead receives an annual payment of $1 for completing his mayoral duties. הקשר היהודי:Michael Bloomberg was boring into a Jewish-American family in Massachusetts. # Charles and David Koch - You and your sister looking for a nice, albeit wizened, pair of New York-loving brothers to double with this weekend? Well look no further. Brothers David and Charles tie with a net worth of $34 billion, landing themselves ranks six and seven on Forbes’ 2013 billionaire list, and leaving them plenty of pocket change to organize a lovely date night. הקשר היהודי: The Koch brothers are Jewish. # Larry Ellison - With a net worth of $43 billion and ranking fifth on Forbes’ list, Ellison is this year’s wealthiest Jew. He originally built his fortune with the founding of software company Oracle in 1977, but has since expanded his bank account with several lucrative real estate purchases, including the Hawaiian island of Lanai and Hawaiian airline Island Air. Because if you’re going to own an island, you might as well just go ahead and purchase the airline that will take you there. הקשר היהודי : Larry was adopted and raised by his Russian Jewish father. * המקור =ארץ ישראל= מסע בעקבות הרב קוק חוברת מרהיבה - מסע בעקבות הרב צבי יהודה. 164 עמודים של סיפורים ומשימות מלווים באיורים מרהיבים - במגוון נושאים הקשורים לחיי הרצי"ה ופועלו. באיכות להדפסה, גודל דף - a4 thumb|650px|כריכת החוברת * הקישור בו ניתן להוריד את החוברת הכביש המופלא thumb|center|650 px|סרטון המשלב צילומי אוויר מדהימים של כביש 431 מבית היוצר של סיון הפקות www.sivanpro.comש התיכנון החל בשנת 1991, הסלילה החלה - 2005 - נפתח לתנועה - 2009 מערכת להתראה לצונאמי בישראל thumb|300px|ימין|רעידת אדמה בקרקעית הים עם תנועה אנכית בדצמבר 2004 פקד הצונאמי הקשה והגדול בהיסטוריה את המדינות לחופי האוקיינוס ההודי והביא למותם של כרבע מיליון בני אדם. לאחר האסון, ראו כי לא רק באוקיאנוס ההודי יש צורך בהקמת מערכת התרעה מצונאמי כדוגמת זאת הקיימת שנים רבות באוקיאנוס השקט, אלא גם בים הקריבי, באזור צפון מזרח האטלנטי ובים התיכון (שנמצא כי עומד במקום שני בעולם מבחינת מספר אירועי הצונאמי שאירעו בהיסטוריה). הועדה הבין ממשלתית לאוקיאנוגרפיה (IOC) של ארגון אונסק"ו, החליטה על הקמת קבוצת תאום בין-ממשלתית (ICG) שתטפל בהקמתה של מערכת התראה מפני צונאמי באזור הצפון-מזרחי של האוקיינוס האטלנטי, הים התיכון והימים המקשרים (NEAMTWS – North Eastern Atlantic, the Mediterranean and Connected Seas). ישראל, כחברה ב-IOC, הצטרפה לפעילות קבוצת התאום הבין-ממשלתית עם הקמתה בנובמבר 2005 במאמצים לבנות מערכת התרעה לצונאמי בים התיכון. דב רוזן, מהמכון לְחֶקר ימים ואגמים לישראל (חיא"ל), משמש מאז כראש משלחת ישראל וכאיש הקשר הרשמי של ישראל לגוף זה, המורכב מנציגי המדינות החברות ב-IOC/UNESCO השוכנות לחופי הים התיכון, ולחופי אירופה. באישור של הועד הישראלי לאונסק"ו צורף למשלחת כעבור שנתיים גם ד"ר עמוס סלמון מהמכון הגיאולוגי, והחל מנובמבר 2011 צורפה גם ד"ר טטיאנה מאירובה מהמכון הגאו-פיסי לישראל. הוחלט כי כל ההתרעות יינתנו בהקשר של אירועים כלל ים-תיכוניים, כלומר אירועים הנובעים מרעידות אדמה בים או התפרצויות וולקניות ימיות בלבד. לא תועבר התרעה על אירועים מקומיים (כגון צונאמי מגלישות קרקע בעקבות רעידות אדמה ביבשה). מאחר ולא כל רעידת אדמה חזקה יוצרת צונאמי, מערכת ההתרעה כוללת מערכת ניטור סיסמי ומערכת ניטור ואימות היווצרות גלי צונאמי בעיקר ע"י מעקב אחר שינויים בפני הים באמצעות תחנות ניטור מפלס הים. דב רוזן משמש כמרכז תכנית ניטור מפלס הים בים התיכון ובים השחור MedGLOSS 3. גלי צונאמי יכולים להיווצר ממספר סיבות, ביניהן רעידות אדמה חזקות עם תזוזה אנכית בקרקעית הים (איור 1), גלישות קרקע מסיביות בתוך הים, התפרצויות וולקניות בים, ואף רעידות אדמה חזקות ביבשה. בים התיכון התרחשו כ-20 אירועי צונאמי באלפי השנים האחרונות, ומספר גלים אף פגעו בחופי ישראל. * המקור * עוד על צונאמי בעקבות מסעו של הרצל בארץ-ישראל thumb|300px| ימין מאת אילן שחורי - להלן קטעים בודדים מהכתבה: * השבוע לפני 152 שנים, (1860) ב י' באייר תר"כ , נולד חוזה מדינת היהודים, בנימין זאב הרצל. יום זה, יום הולדתו, נקבע על ידי הכנסת בחוק בנימין זאב הרצל (ציון זכרו ופועלו), ה'תשס"ד-2004. מטרת החוק "להנחיל לדורות את חזונו, מורשתו ופועלו של בנימין זאב הרצל, לציין את זכרו ולהביא לחינוך הדורות הבאים ולעיצוב מדינת ישראל, מוסדותיה, יעדיה ודמותה בהתאם לחזונו הציוני". * הרצל ביקר בארץ ישראל למשך כעשרה ימים לפני 114 שנים בסוף אוקטובר ותחילת נובמבר 1898. הרצל הגיע לארץ ישראל בעקבותיו של הקיסר וילהלם השני, ממנו ביקש שיסייע אצל הסולטן התורכי עבדול חמיד השני, במתן מדינה ליהודים בתחומי ארץ ישראל. ביקורו של הרצל היה בראש משלחת של מנהיגי ההסתדרות הציונית ועד למפגש המיוחל של הרצל עם הקיסר הגרמני בירושלים , סיירו חברי המשלחת במספר תחנות וביניהן יפו , מקווה ישראל , ראשון לציון , נס ציונה ,מוצא וירושלים. המשלחת כללה פרט להרצל את הבנקאים דוד וולפסון ומקס בודנהיימר, את הרופא ראובן שנירר ואת המהנדס יוסף זיידנר.בתחנות אלה פגשו חלק מניצניה הראשונים של ההתיישבות היהודית החדשה בארץ ישראל וכן את אנשי הישוב הישן והשורשי מפגש זה עורר רגשות רבים בקרב בני הישוב . אחדים ראו בביקורו של הרצל סמל להתעוררות הציונית החדשה ואחרים ראו בו סימן לביאת המשיח . להלן קטעים בודדים מהיומן: * 26 באוקטובר - בבוקר ביפו - והנה הגענו ליפו. שוב עוני, אומללות וחום, בצבעים עליזים. תוהו ובוהו ברחובות, בבית המלון, אין להשיג כרכרה. כבר ישבתי על סוס כדי לרכוב לראשון לציון, אך ירדתי ממנו, כשד"ר יפה השיג אמצעי תחבורה * 26 באוקטובר – ראשון לציון - ממקווה...לראשון לציון הנודעת לתהילה. בשביל כפר עני הרי זה מקום משגשג למדי. אבל אם תיארת לעצמך שזה יותר מיישוב דל, הרי מצפה לך אכזבה. אבק עמוק בדרכים, מעט ירק. המנהל קיבל את פנינו בהבעה חששנית, מן הסתם לא העז להסביר פנים וגם לא להחמיץ פנים. אימתו של הבארון מפאריס מרחפת מעל כולם. המתיישבים המסכנים המירו פחד אחד במשנהו. הראו לנו בקפדנות את היקבים. מעולם לא הטלתי ספק שבעזרת כסף אפשר להקים * ירושלים - אם אי-פעם נקבל את ירושלים ואם עוד אוכל לפעול דבר מה בבוא הזמן, אז קודם לכול אנקה אותה מזוהמתה. כל מה שאינו בבחינת מקום קדוש, אורה לפנות, אקים שיכוני עובדים מחוץ לעיר, אפנה את קיני הזוהמה, אהרוס אותם, אשרוף את החורבות הלא- קדושות ואת השווקים אעביר למקום אחר. אחר כך תיבנה עיר חדשה מסביב לאתרים הקדושים, נוחה, מאווררת, מתועלת, תוך שמירה ככל האפשר על סגנון הבנייה הישן. הקהילה היהודית כאן דומה לכל האחרות. מתברר עכשיו, שהאיש שהגיש לי את ההזמנה שלהם, כביכול, שיקר. מכאן הלך אל הפרנסים ואמר להם שברצון אמתין לבואו של הקיסר מתחת לקשת הניצחון שלהם. על כך השיבו הפרנסים - שאין עוד מקום פנוי שם. בין המבקרים שבאו אלי אתמול לבית מארקס היה גם הרב הספרדי מאיר. הוא הבהיר לי את עמדתם של הרבנים הראשיים כאן, שאינם רוצים לסכן את יחסיהם עם השלטונות הטורקיים. אמרתי משועשע: כדי שלא להביך את האדונים, לא אערוך אצלם ביקור. היינו על יד הכותל המערבי. אינני מסוגל להתרגש התרגשות עמוקה, שהרי במקום הזה רווחת פשיטת-יד מכוערת וספסרית. כך לפחות היה אמש והבוקר כשהיינו שם. אמש ביקרנו במגדל-דוד. בכניסה אמרתי לחברי: "זה יכול להיות רעיון טוב של השולטאן, לכלוא אותי כאן". מראה מרתק דרך אשנבי-הירי הזנוחים על העיר השוקעת * המקור: האתר של אילן שחורי סיור בעקבות מאכל הכרמל thumb|300px|ימין|תמונה: קולים את הכרמל בשדה (צילם שבתאי שירן בתאריך 22.4.13) מאת: שבתאי שירן – "מורשת הגליל" שלוש פעמים נזכר בתנ"ך מאכל הכרמל ושלושתם בהקשר לתקופת העומר שבין פסח לביכורים. לראשונה הוא נזכר בספר ויקרא כתוסף מחייב למנחת ביכורים " אָבִיב קָלוּי בָּאֵשׁ גֶּרֶשׂ כַּרְמֶל תַּקְרִיב אֵת מִנְחַת בִּכּוּרֶיךָ: ", בשנית הוא נזכר בפרק כג, יד כחלק מאיסור החדש "וְלֶחֶם וְקָלִי וְכַרְמֶל לֹא תֹאכְלוּ ... עַד הֲבִיאֲכֶם אֶת קָרְבַּן אֱלֹקיכֶם " ובשלישית הוא נזכר במסגרת סיפורי הניסים שחולל אלישע הנביא בתקופת הקציר (מלכים ב ד מב) הכרמל הוא מן המאכלות שנעלמו מעם ישראל בתקופת הגלות וזכרם נותר בעיקר אצל ערביי הארץ בגליל ובשומרון. השבוע נצא לסיור בבקעת בית נטופה בעקבות הכרמל כי השבוע הוא זמן הקציר של הכרמל. אך לפני הסיור ננסה להבין מהו הכרמל. הכרמל הוא חיטה בשלב הכמעט סופי שלה. הגבעולים כבר צהובים אך עדיין רכים וכך גם הגרעינים, בשלב הזה מגיעים הקוצרים, מגלהם בידיהם, כן, כן מגל ידני בשנת 2013 , קוצרים את החלק העליון של החיטה, וקולים אותו בשדה בתוך אמבטיה המיועדת לכך. לאחר מכן תגיע לשדה מכונה מיוחדת המפרידה את הגרעינים מהמוץ את הגרעינים יאספו בשקים וקבלנו את הכרמל. הכרמל הוא חיטה מלאה ולכן הוא נחשב מאכל בריא ביותר, בניגוד לקינואה שתפסה תאוצה לאחרונה, הרי שאת הכרמל אין צורך ליבא מדרום אמריקה, הוא גדל כאן בארצנו, אלא שהגידולים היום אינם תעשייתיים, הם נעשים במגזר הערבי בלבד בשדות משפחתיים ולצרכים פנימיים. ולכן מוכר הכרמל בעיקר בשמו הערבי שהוא פריקה או פריקי, בשם זה ניתן להשיג אותו במספר חנויות טבע. את הכרמל (פריקה) מבשלים כמו שמבשלים אורז: שוטפים אותו מספר פעמים בקערה עם מים, מסננים ומאדים אותו מעט בשמן או בחמאה ושורשים, מוסיפים על כל כוס כרמל כוס וחצי מים ומבשלים 18 דקות. כתבו באינטרנט "פריקה" ותמצאו מבחר מתכונים. עכשיו כשכבר הבינונו מהו הכרמל נצא בעקבותיו לבקעת בית נטופה. עולים צפונה בכביש 77 למחלף המוביל, ממחלף המוביל פונים מערבה לכביש 79 ולאחר 100 מ', בצומת יפתחאל פונים צפונה על כביש 784 , חוצים את מנדא, עוברים ליד מורשת ובצומת ידפת פונים מזרחה (ימינה) לכביש צר שמספרו 7955 , אנו נמצאים כעת בדרך נוף יפיפיה המקשר ישובים ידפת, אבטליון והררית שנבנו במסגרת תוכנית המצפים בגליל. מימין נוף מדהים של בקעת בית נטופה, שבמזרחה מוצפת שלוליות ענק ובמערבה שדות צבעוניים, משמאל נוף מדהים לא פחות של בקעת סכנין, הנוף לא מיועד לנהג שעדיף שיתרכז בפיתולי הדרך. בדרך, באוכף של ההר יחצה את דרככם כביש נידח עוד יותר, חסר שם ומספר, צפונה (שמאלה) הוא פונה לעראבה וימינה הוא יורד לבקעת בית נטופה, נרד עמו לבקעה (זהירות, פיתולים), נמשיך בדרך כורכר,נחצה את המוביל הארצי על גשר (תמונה יפה בפני עצמה) ואנחנו באיזור שדות. אם יתמזל מזלנו, נראה עמוד עשן עולה מאחד מן השדות, ניסע מהר לכוונו כי שם קולים את הפריקי. סיורי מדרשת הרי גופנא thumb|300px|ימין|תוכנית הטיולים לרגל חופש ל"ג בעומר בימים ראשון ושני הקרובים אתם מוזמנים לשלושה טיולים והרצאה מרתקת. להלן הפירוט: * למיטיבי קשב - מומלץ מאוד - יום ראשון הקרוב, יח באייר (28.4), ל"ג בעומר, אחה"צ - בעקבות מרד בר-כוכבא בהרי גופנא בהדרכת דביר רביב- סיור מרתק ברכבים פרטיים למיטיבי קשב ובסופו הרצאה בליווי מצגת וכיבוד קל. נצא לטיול בעקבות התגליות החדשות בנוגע למרד בר-כוכבא באזור הרי גופנא. נבקר בחורבת נג'מת אל-הדלי, בה נמצאו מערכות מסתור ובית יוצר מימי מרד בר-כוכבא, נבקר בבית הכנסת העתיק במודיעין עילית ששימש עד לימי המרד. נשקיף על מערת עבוד, שם הסתתרו מורדים שברחו מהרומאים ונערוך תצפית על האתרים בהם נתגלו מערכות מסתור לאחרונה. לקראת ערב נתכנס להרצאה מרתקת ביישוב בית-אריה המסכמת יחד עם תמונות מרהיבות את החידושים בתחום. נק' מפגש: צומת שילת (על כביש 443 לכיוון ירושלים) בשעה 16:00. ההרצאה בשעה 19:30. * יום ראשון הקרוב, יח באייר (28.4), ל"ג בעומר - אל גבעת היקבים - תצפית מרהיבה, מים ומחילות מסתור -טיול רגלי למשפחות. נצא מהיישוב חרשה, שם נערוך תצפית היקפית אל עבר הרי גופנא ומישור החוף. נרד לאתר גבעת היקבים ונזחל במחילות המסתור. נסיים ברחיצה ושכשוך במעין טלמון. נק' מפגש - שער היישוב טלמון בשעה 10:30. סיום בשעה 15:00. * יום שני הקרוב, יט באייר (29.4) - ת'נ"ך, מים ומחילות מסתור בין בית אל לפסגות' - טיול למשפחות ברכבים פרטיים עם קטעי הליכה. נצא לסיור באתר "פסגת יעקב" שביישוב בית-אל - נבקר במעין, במערת בית-הבד, בחדר המסתור ונספר את סיפור חלום יעקב. נעצור לרחיצה והתרעננות בעין תות. נבקר באתר הכפר הקדום ("העי") בפסגות שם נזחל במחילת המסתור המובילה למערה המסתורית. נק' מפגש: שער היישוב בית-אל בשעה 10:30. סיום בשעה 15:00. =התבל= המערה הגדולה בעולם thumb|מרכז|650 px|National Geographic - The world's biggest cave 2010 HDTV 720p כולל כיתוביות באנגלית על המערה - Doong בן האנג - בן טראח קומונה במחוז טראח בו, במחוז קואנג בין - היא במערות הטבעיות הגדולות בעולם. מערה זו ממוקמת במערות Phong Nha-Ke המפץ. חכה הוא חלק מהמערכת תת קרקעית מחובר ליותר מ -150 פעילויות שונות בווייטנאם, הממוקמות בסמוך לגבול עם לאוס יש גיר הרי אזור גבול וייטנאם, לאוס מערות רבות, כגון Nha Phong כבר ידועים מזה זמן רב, אך מערת Doong בן התגלתה רק בשנת 1991, כאשר הו Khanh, אנשים מקומיים מעד אל תוך החנות המבודדת כדי למנוע את הגשם. בזמן כלשהו בשנת 2006, כאשר מערה המלכותית איגוד המשלחת לאזור זה, הסקר הו Khanh החדש לספר להם. 4 זה ממש קשה לו למצוא את החנות החדשה שלהם שנמצאת עמוק בג'ונגל עם שטח מסוכן למדי, הרחק מכבישים ראשיים ולא ניתן למצוא ב-Google Earth. תחת הדרכתו, הם הלכו עמוקים לתוך מערות, צילום, מדידות ואיסוף נתונים מדעיים. הם גם בילו כבוד גדול למערה זו בשם הו Khanh. 22 אפריל 2009, במשלחת האגודה המלכותית מערת Limbirt ראשות הווארד הודיע למערה ומצא כי הגודל של מערת Doong בן הוא למעשה הגדול בעולם. בחודש ינואר 2010, החוקרים חזרו לבן Doong כדי ללמוד עוד על מערכת המערות האנג בן Doong נוצר לפני כ 2-5 מ'שנים, כאשר מי נהר זורם דרך הגיר נקבר יחד קו שבר. שחיקת מים וגרידה כמנהרה ענקית מתחת להרים בכדור הארץ. במקומות הרכים, התקרה התמוטטה חורים להרכיב, לתלות ארוך לתוך הקשת הענקית. לתלות רוחב של 200 מטרים, 150 מטרים גבוהים יותר, לפחות 6.5 ק"מ. האורך יכול להיות עוד יותר, אך בשל מגבלות טכניות, החוקר של האגודה המלכותית מערה לא יכול ללכת את כל העומק של המערה כדי לקבוע כמה זמן לקוחות. עם ממדים כאלה, מערת Doong בן עברה מערת צביים בגן הלאומי מולו גונונג של מלזיה (בגובה של 100 מ ', רוחב 90 מ', אורך 2 ק"מ) לכבוש את מערה טבעית הגדול בעולם כמו כן, בחלק המערה Doong בן יש גודל גדול עד 140 MX 140 מ ', הכוללים עמודי אבן כגבוהים כמו 14 מ'. A תמונות מדהימות מאת צלם קרסטן פיטר נלקחו מאי 2010 ציינו כי רוחב שורה על 91.44 מ ', 243.84 מ' הגג גבוה של המערה - יכול להגיע לבניין גבוה מכיל 40 קומות של העיר ניו יורק (ארה"ב). במערות החוקרים מצאו 2.5 קילומטר נהר תת קרקעי ארוך ויש לו עד 70 מ 'בטורי אבן גבוהים המקור - - Hang Son Doong - Son Trach commune in Bo Trach district, Quang Binh province - is the largest natural caves in the world. This cave is located in the caves of Phong Nha-Ke Bang. Hang is part of the underground system connected to more than 150 different activities in Vietnam, located near the border with Laos Limestone mountains Vietnam-Laos border region has many caves, such as the Phong Nha has been known for a long but Son Doong cave has been discovered only in 1991 when Ho Khanh, a local people stumbled out into the isolated store to avoid the rain. By some time in 2006 when the expedition Association Royal cave to this area, the Ho Khanh new poll to tell them. 4 it's really hard for his new find their store which is located deep in the jungle with quite dangerous terrain, away from major roads and can not be found on Google Earth. Under his guidance, they went deep into caves, photography, surveying and collecting scientific data. They also spent a great honor for this cave named Ho Khanh. April 22, 2009, the delegation Association Royal Cave Limbirt led by Howard announced the cave and found that the size of Son Doong cave is actually the world's largest. In January 2010, the explorers returned to Son Doong to learn more about the cave system Hang Son Doong is formed about 2-5 million years ago, when river water flows through the limestone was buried along a fault line. Water erosion and curettage as a giant tunnel under the mountains in the earth. In the soft places, the ceiling collapsed forming holes, hang long into the giant arch. Hang a width of 200 meters, 150 meters higher, at least 6.5 km long. The length can be still further, but due to technical limitations, the explorer of the Association Royal cave can not go all the depth of the cave to determine how long customers. With such dimensions, Son Doong cave has passed Deer Cave in Gunung Mulu National Park of Malaysia (with a height of 100 m, width 90 m, length 2 km) to occupy the cave is the world's largest natural Also in some the Son Doong cave has great size to 140 mx 140 m, including stone columns as high as 14 m. A stunning images by photographer Carsten Peter taken in May 2010 noted that the row width of about 91.44 m, 243.84 m-high roof of the cave - can reach a high building contains 40 floors of New York city (USA). In caves the researchers found a 2.5 km long underground river and has a high stone columns up to 70 m. סרט נפלא על אפריקה הפראית thumb|right|650 px|Africa :The Serengeti (Phụ đề Việt - Anh) =צרכנות= על התקינה המיותרת thumb|right|650 px|מהפיכת התקינה מוזילה מחירי אופניים, אבקת כביסה, משקפי שמש ועוד מאות מוצרים אין מה להגיד, עד כה פועל יפה, אפילו מזל יש לו (גילוי נאות:לא הצבעתי בעדו)